


Paranoia

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Zalex Week 2k20 [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Games, M/M, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Some of the guys play Paranoia and secrets come out.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Zalex Week 2k20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818361
Kudos: 40





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this one and it's very rushed, but I hope you guys like it.

Alex sits at Bryce’s pool house. He didn’t really want to be here. It was one of his no people days.

“Hey Alex,” A very drunk Bryce calls out, “Get over here. We’re playing Paranoia.” Alex rolls his eyes. He hated this game. He was always so anxious about what people were saying about him that he would always take a drink when his name came up. 

Alex sits at the table next to Diego. Zach sits across from him and Luke sits next to him.

“Everyone know the rules?” The boys nod, “Okay Zachy, you go first.”

Zach seems to think for a minute before turning to Luke and whispering something. Luke laughs for a second then says, “Alex.”

“What are you going to do Alex?” Zach asks, trying to keep his laughing to a minimum. 

Alex grabs a shot and downs it. He looks expectedly at Zach.

“The question was which of us is most likely to get in a fight,” Zach says. Alex rolls his eyes.  Of course that was the question. His big fight with Monty was just a few days ago. 

“Luke, you’re up,” Luke gets up and walks around.

“Which of these guys would you kiss if you had the chance?” Luke asks. 

He really regrets coming out to them now. He knows he wants to say Zach. Of course, he wants to say Zach, but he also didn’t want to ruin that friendship. So instead he says, “Diego.”

Diego takes a shot. Luke tells him the question.

“Wait, seriously?” Diego asks.

“Yeah,” Alex says, not wanting to elaborate.

“Who is most likely to cry in pubic because of something small?” Alex whispers to Diego.

“Zach, 100%,” Diego says, laughing. Alex laughs too. 

Zach looks at them seriously and passes on the drink.

“Oh come on,  Zachy ,” Bryce says.

“No, I don’t care what they said,” Zach says.

Diego asks his question to Bryce and Bryce replies with, “Zach.”

“Okay, this I kind of do want to know,” Zach says and takes a shot.

“The question was who takes selfies on everyone’s phone except their own,” Diego says.

“I did not ask to be called out like that, Diego,” The table laughs. 

Bryce asks his question to Zach and Zach smiles.

“Alex,” Zach says. Alex grabs a shot.

“I asked him who the best-looking out of all of us was,” Bryce says. They go through a few more rounds and then go their separate ways. Alex goes to sit outside. 

“Hey,” Alex jumps a bit, but relaxes when he sees  it’s Zach. 

“Hi,” Alex says, softly. 

“That game was fun,” Zach says.

“Yeah, I guess,” Alex says, “I will say though, I’m glad you’ve never gotten a hold of my phone if all you’d do is take selfies.” 

Zach laughs and so does Alex.

“So, you’d really want to kiss Diego if you could?”

“Did you really think I was the best looking person in there?”

“ Yes I did. Now, did you mean what you said about Diego?”

Alex shakes his head.

“I really wanted to say someone else’s name, but wasn’t sure how he’d react,” Alex says, shyly.

“ Who was it?” Zach asks.

“You,” Alex says and immediately regrets it when Zach doesn’t speak for a few seconds. “I’m sorry, but it’s -”

Zach cuts him off by smashing their lips together. Alex straight up melts into the kiss.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a while,” Zach says.

“Me too,” Alex replies, cuddling up to Zach.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://fandomqueen6754.tumblr.com/  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/flash_gotta


End file.
